


You said I am young, and I am yours.

by erciareyes



Series: Sterek Week Entrys [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Married, and so much fluff, domestic sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles…", he whispered into his lovers ear. "We need to get up."</p><p>Stiles snuggled himself closer into Derek’s side, his head on his boyfriend’s chest, unwilling to move even an inch away from the warm body next to him.</p><p>"No.", he murmured, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Don’t wanna. Wanna stay in here forever."</p><p>Derek glided his fingers over Stiles’ next, earning a satisfied groan and a movement of Stiles’ head when he started nipping at Derek’s neck. White human teeth and soft lips attached themselves to his skin and Derek couldn’t help but sigh. His fingertips tangled up in Stiles’ hair.</p><p>"We have to, Stiles. We still need to do some grocery shopping for tonight and we also need to cook and to clean up the house a bit.", Derek tried again.</p><p>"We need to do each other!", Stiles said, clearly more awake now but still not willing to move out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You said I am young, and I am yours.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work created for the first day of SterekWeek2014, with the prompt of some domestic Sterek. And since I love domestic Sterek, I couldn't say no. This is one of my first works though, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> English is not my first language and this fic has not been beta read, so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. ;)
> 
> The title was taken from Benjamin Francis Leftwhich's song 'Box of Stones', which is amazing and you should all listen to it.

Derek loved waking up like this, his arms around Stiles’ strong, human body and only his light huffs of breath breaking the morning silence. Sunlight was painting the room in yellow and orange and warmed the cool blankets tangled around their intertwined feet. He breathed in, Stiles’ scent all around him, stuck on the sheets and on his skin and he loved it. He loved this.

"Stiles…", he whispered into his lovers ear. "We need to get up."

Stiles snuggled himself closer into Derek’s side, his head on his boyfriend’s chest, unwilling to move even an inch away from the warm body next to him.

"No.", he murmured, his voice still heavy with sleep. "Don’t wanna. Wanna stay in here forever."

Derek glided his fingers over Stiles’ next, earning a satisfied groan and a movement of Stiles’ head when he started nipping at Derek’s neck. White human teeth and soft lips attached themselves to his skin and Derek couldn’t help but sigh. His fingertips tangled up in Stiles’ hair.

"We have to, Stiles. We still need to do some grocery shopping for tonight and we also need to cook and to clean up the house a bit.", Derek tried again.

"We need to do each other!", Stiles said, clearly more awake now but still not willing to move out of bed.

"You wanna explain to your best friend how you can’t provide him with the promised food tonight because we ‘had to do each other’, Stiles?"

Stiles continued biting at Derek’s neck, letting his fingers glide up and down on his boyfriend’s naked torso.

"He’ll understand, he and Allison forget things all the time because they’re busy with each other.", Stiles contered.

"But we’re not Scott & Allison. Also, what about your dad and Melissa,hm? What are you gonna tell them as an excuse?"

Stiles let go of Derek’s skin between his teeth and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Way to ruin things, Derek. I was so close to convincing you.", he complained and Derek gave him a wide grin.

"You were nowhere near close of convincing me, Stiles."

He kissed Stiles fingertips before moving his hand from his body and getting out of bed. Stiles tried to hang onto his boyfriend, still hoping he’d get his way but he knows that he’s lost when Derek gives him a look that tells him there’s no room for discussion.

"Come on, it will all be done real quick and we will have a wonderful evening with your…our family. And maybe we will find a way to ‘do each other’ when they’ve left tonight."

Sometimes Stiles wondered how Derek managed to stay so organized and say ‘no’ to these things when all Stiles wanted to do was stay in bed all day and try out all the ways to make Derek break, only to piece him back together with kisses and love and affection. Stiles let the world outside slip away so much easier but then again Derek had more reasons than anyone else to keep his eyes open at all times.

"Fine!", he huffed and rolled out of bed too, ignoring the way Derek’s thighs and butt looked as he bent down to put on some sweatpants. He grabbed his own pants and then his shirt and dragged it over his head when he felt Derek coming up behind him, wrapping his hands around his waist.

"I love you.", he mumbled into Stiles’ neck before pressing a kiss on his cheek and letting go.

"I love you too.", Stiles smiled, his frustration already forgotten, as he followed Derek downstairs to get some breakfast.

——————————————-

Later that day, when the sun had already sunk down making room for the moon, they were sitting at the table with Scott, Allison, their little daughter Paula, Stiles’ dad and Melissa Mccall. The Sheriff and Melissa had started dating about three years ago, shortly before Scott and Allison got married, and both Stiles and Scott were overjoyed knowing that if they ever decided to get married they’d be ‘real’ brothers.

The conversation was flowing, as always, the food was more or less gone and there was only dessert left. Stiles and Derek had spent the whole day preparing dinner, fighting about what ingredients to buy in the supermarket and then later on bickering over who would have to clean up the kitchen after cooking which ended with Stiles proped up on the counter and Derek positioned between his legs while they made out lazily until the oven rang. Angry make outs were the best, at least in Stiles’ eyes. They nearly burned dessert when Stiles started teasing Derek and ended up getting chased around the house by his ‘annoyed’ boyfriend.

"Everybody done eating?", Derek asked and started putting the plates together to carry them into the kitchen.

Stiles waited a few seconds after Derek had left the room, before getting up with a light smile.

"I am gonna go get dessert real quick.", he said and went trailing after Derek, ignoring Scott’s knowing smile. It just wasn’t fair that he had his stupid werewolf sensing.

When Stiles came into the kitchen, Derek had just put all the plates into the sink, postponing the cleaning up to later. He turned around to smile at his boyfriend and Stiles took a step closer, wrapping his arms around his neck. He gave his lover a peck on the lips and then put his forhead against his shoulder.

"This is really nice.", Stiles murmured, breathing in Derek’s scent.

"Yeah, it is. It always is.", Derek agreed and wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend.

"We should do this more often."

Derek let out a soft laugh. “What, so you can get all mopy all morning when you refuse to get out of bed a bit earlier?”

"I wasn’t mopy.", Stiles protested.

"No, not at all. You weren’t anywhere near annoying either."

"Annoying? Are you calling me annoying?", Stiles asked and let his mouth fall open in fake shock.

“‘Derek, I want Pop-Tarts! Derek you have to buy me Pop-Tarts. Derek, Derek, Derek. Derek can we go home now. Derek…”

"Shut up!", Stiles grinned and interrupted Derek with a kiss. "You suck!"

"I was told I am good at it, too.", Derek contered and Stiles mouth fell open in surprise.

"Oh my god, you are…that’s…huh…"

He put another kiss on Derek’s lips before abruptly pulling away.

"Last one to get to the dinning room has to wash the dishes tonight.", Stiles shouted and started running, barley making it around the corner.

He could hear Derek’s laugh from the kitchen as he bursts into the living room. Their guests are sitting around the table, staring at him expectantly.

"What happened to dessert, son?", his fathers asked and Stiles let out a huff of air.

Derek comes up behind him, four bowls of cremé brulee in his hands, smiling like he’s just won the world cup.

"Sorry, I couldn’t carry any more, looks like you’ve got to go and get them.", Derek grined and Stiles just knew it was a lie. He was a werewolf for god’s sake.

Stiles made his way back into the kitchen, getting the last two bowls of dessert and got greeted by Derek’s bright smile when he came back into the dinning room.

"Look’s like you’re the last one to get to the dinning room.", Derek said and Stiles let himself fall down into his chair.

"I hate you.", he mumbled.

——————————————-

Later, when they were lying in bed together, after Derek making good on his promise from the same morning for one and a half hour, Stiles kissed his cheek, moving closer to his boyfriend’s body.

"I don’t hate you, although you made me wash the dishes.", he whispers into Derek’s ear.

"Hey, I helped you!", Derek protests, softly grinning. "I don’t hate you either, though."

Stiles draped an his arm over Derek’s torse. “That’s good because I love you.”

"I love you too", Derek answered before falling asleep, ready for a new day of his life with Stiles to start tomorrow.


End file.
